takiraahfandomcom-20200213-history
Sirius
Sirius was the seventh unit in the Sentinel series, final Guardian of the T'Nuan Order and the subject of many urban myths and legends throughout the galactic population. Biography Sirius was created on Earth on December 19th, 2374 CE, as the seventh unit in the top-secret Sentinel project in the Terran Empire. He was stationed to Earth alongside Sentinel 5, Cassiopeia, Sentinel 6, Castor, and Sentinel 8, Rigel. The four spent three years experiencing life on Earth, until they were to be placed in stasis in planetary orbit for an unknown length of time. Though all Sentinel units were meant to be re-activated at some point, Sirius and Rigel were the only two not re-activated to defend the Empire during the Sirone Rebellion in 3030 CE, and would not be activated until thousands of years into the future. Thousands of years after the Sirone revolted and the Terrans were brought to near-extinction, Sirius and Rigel were given a signal to come to humanity's new homeworld of Takiraah by Fomalhaut in 2067 AF. Though the two both managed to make it to the planet, only Sirius' pod was able to successfully begin the landing procedure, with Rigel's lying adrift in Takiraah orbit. As the pod descended, it informed Sirius of his current location, and was able to determine the current time period, though the reasons behind it's activation could not be determined. Sirius landed in southern Doseth, and was shortly found by Firohk Cira. Curious as to what he was and where he came from, Firohk provided Sirius with information and shelter, and the two eventually became good friends. Firohk and Sirius were eventually contacted by T'Nuuk and Exnymo, and requested their help in getting ready for Rufiik's arrival on Takiraah. Sirius was able to assist via the use of stealth attacks on the minions Rufiik brought with him. After Rufiik's defeat, Sirius refrained from appearing often in public, as he was afraid of arousing suspicion as to how such an advanced machine was able to exist. Shortly after Rufiik's defeat, Sirius and Firohk were recruited into the T'Nuan Order in 2070 AF. While Firohk was treated as any other Guardian Initiate would be, Sirius was handled differently, as the Order's lower-ranking members could not be permitted to see Sirius at any point. Sirius instead rose through the ranks independently, eventually becoming a Grandmaster by 2094 AF. Only Guardians who met the rank of Disciple and above were allowed to even meet with Sirius, as only they could be trusted to keep his existence a secret. Even after the death of Firohk in 2112, Sirius continued to serve under the Order as a Guardian Grandmaster, and became regarded as the wisest and most well-respected of the Grandmasters. Later on in the year, Silthis gave Sirius the ''Orion'', a small scouting spacecraft, to allow Sirius to travel among the stars so he could keep watch on the Voustrukans, who were beginning to establish colonies in local star systems. Sirius also later came to watch the Dosethin when they started their colonisations in the early 2100s. Despite now having to manage affairs off-world, Sirius still acted as a Grandmaster and commanded operations on Takriaah as well. Category:CharactersCategory:Sentinels In 2148 AF, growing tensions between the Dosethin and Voustrukans eventually escalated to their first interstellar war, the Ardioak War, with the Voustrukan fleet shortly arriving in Takiraah orbit. Sirius, alongside many other Order members, were called in to try and neutralise any threats to civilians on the planet's surface. Collaborating with the Dosethin, they were able to locate an experimental superweapon on-board the Voustrukan flagship, the ''Vega''. Sirius was told to disarm this weapon, as the Orion was the only known ship capable of reaching the Vega undetected. Upon arrival on the ship, Sirius was surprised to find Rigel on-board, though he was under the control of Fomalhaut. Rigel attacked Sirius and briefly subjected him to Fomalhaut's control, during which time Sirius was forced to launch the weapon towards Takiraah, after which Sirius managed to recover and attempted to engage Rigel once again. His attempts were in vain as Rigel managed to overpower him and throw him off the ship. Sirius managed to recover and return to the Orion before reaching the blast, and found the Voustrukan fleet to leaving Takiraah's orbit while the Dosethin and Voustrukans frantically tried to minimise ground casualties. He attempted to contact the Order, but the resulting EMP from the blast left his communications damaged. He, like many other Guardians, went into a period of hiding while they attempted to re-group and establish contact with each other. Following the Ardioak War, all T'Nuan Order members had been marked as collaborators in causing the destruction of the homeworld, and were set to be killed or imprisoned permanently on sight. Though the Order's numbers had vastly dwindled, it's remaining Guardians and Scribes went into hiding alongside Sirius, who remained their last Grandmaster. Sirius aided many of his fellow members in attempting to stay safe and hidden from galactic authorities in the following years, though his efforts would ultimately be in vain as all were found and either executed or permanently incarcerated by 2154 AF, leaving Sirius the last member of the Order. By the early 2200s, he had begun to create a multi-system spanning information network, to keep constant track of all activity that the Order would once have taken care of. Despite his increased activity, Sirius remained mostly quiet, with very few people ever sighting him in the years between 2190 and 2230. In the years following the 2240s, where dozens and dozens of worlds had been colonised around the galaxy, Sirius' activity began to increase further, growing his information network and establishing more hideouts. However, this increased activity also lead to more people becoming aware of him, leading Sirius to destroy some hideouts if they became compromised in order to prevent anything being found out about him. Sirius also had several encounters with Rigel during this time, each time resulting in a short battle between the two, often ending with one of the two escaping from the other before significant damage can be done. In 2281, Sirius encountered Pollux, Sentinel 9, and was surprised to find him still in an operable condition, though inactive. As he got closer, Pollux re-activated, and was taken control of by Fomalhaut almost instantaneously. The two were forced into conflict, which ultimately ended with Sirius having to destroy Pollux. With the Age of Lament coming to a close, further colonies around the galaxies now grew at a slower rate, as the galactic population shifted focus from expansion and recovery to strengthening what they had made, and generally making life better across the whole galaxy. With technology increasing at a higher pace, Sirius also adapted his espionage and covert operation techniques to match. In 2344, Sirius encountered a crashing Dosethin research ship above one of his hideout worlds, Desak IV. The vessel crashed to the planetary surface, and was heavily damaged. He went over to investigate the crashsite, and encountered a small AI pod. Though it's housing case was damaged, Sirius was intrigued by the AI, and took it back to his hideout to perform repairs. The AI then activated, introducing itself as Arcturus, and thanking Sirius for repairing it. Realising that it's former transport ship had been destroyed in the crash, Arcturus offered his service to Sirius in gratitude for salvaging it. Though Sirius was at first sceptical, he accepted the AI's offer and installed him on-board the Orion. Arcturus became greatly beneficial to Sirius, as he was able to much more easily interface with modern galactic technology than Sirius was. Sirius' information network grew exponentially with Arcturus' aid, and the two quickly became great allies. In 2502, Sirius performed a routine yearly journey to Takiraah, to check for any signs of activity from the surface. Though all previous visits yielded no responses, Sirius detected a weak radio signal coming from the surface this time. Sirius immediately landed to investigate, and found only a small radio transmitter laying on the ruined ground. He looked around, trying to see what had activated the device, and heard a sound coming from a nearby rock. Sirius went to find the source, and was surprised to be greeted by a young Dosethin woman wearing a tattered Guardian robe. He drew his weapon in response, unsure if they were a threat, but quickly discovered that she was scared rather than hostile. He attempted to speak with them, and was surprised to find they understood. The girl introduced herself as Daria, a Dosethin mutant with the extremely rare ability of Teleportation. The two became quick friends, with Sirius teaching Daria how to more proficiently use firearms, and she taught him what life was like in the wastes of Suntos. The two travelled across the wastes together for a number of months, until Sirius returned to the ''Orion'' to carry out his interstellar operations. In 2506, Sirius was chasing down a group of space pirates who had launched an attack on the Orion, and had tracked them down to a pirate stronghold on Nirin-3, at about the same time as Dosethin special forces squadron Artil Team was performing a raid on the base. During the fighting among the pirates, Sirius was sighted by Artil Team, though the two parties briefly worked together to defeat the rest of the pirates. Once the pirates were defeated, Artil Team attempted to capture Sirius, and were eventually successful. Sirius was restrained with Magbinds and taken aboard a dropship, which carried him and Artil Team to Aubitha, and the ''Orion'' was escorted alongside it. Upon reaching Aubitha, Sirius was taken in secret to one of it's strongholds, where he was questioned and interrogated as to where he had come from, his motivations, operations since his exile, and why he had been sighted in Dosethin space numerous times since his exile. Sirius was initially planned to be destroyed as a punishment for his crimes, but was deemed to be too useful to be destroyed, and was instead forced into service for the Dosethin military, and would be assigned to the very team that had recovered him. After his interrogation and conscription, Sirius was taken to a research facility. After extensive scientific investigation into his structure and technology, which researchers remained unable to understand, Sirius was introduced to his team, who were cold towards him, obviously harbouring a deep resentment due to his actions in the Ardioak War. They were put into action soon enough, with Sirius acting as a reconnaissance specialist for the group. The team performed numerous operations and missions over the next few months, many of which involved combating pirates and small terrorist groups. On occasion the team made raids against the Corrupt, who were often using pieces Terran technology, which Sirius was able to interface with while the rest of the team could not. The team eventually began to warm up to Sirius, no longer acting as cold towards him as they had when they met. The Dosethin military also began to trust Sirius somewhat more often, seeing he did not hold any hostile intent towards Doseth. In the last months of 2506, Artil Team was allowed some time off for Alkrodas. Sirius was taken to New Doseth City on Arine, where he was permitted to roam the city under some military supervision. At this time, Sirius was surprised to encounter Daria, who had been found and recruited to the Dosethin military a few months before Sirius' capture. The two were very pleased to see each other, especially Daria, who had deeply missed Sirius in the two years he had been gone. In 2507, a disagreement surrounding who owned the star system Nerabo, in which lies planet Faros, between the Dosethin and the Voustrukans lead to several conflicts between the two governments, and eventually broke out into full-out war in 2508, reaching it's peak in the Battle of Faros. At one point during the orbital battle, the Voustrukan Azirda-class battlecruiser, the ''VFS Arkadacta'', prevented the advancing of additional Dosethin fleets to the planet to provide reinforcements for the struggling defence fleets still in orbit. To combat this, a plan was formed for a single striker craft to reach the Arkadacta and for it's pilot to plant and detonate a large bomb on-board the ship, destroying it and allowing the Dosethin fleets to return to Faros, though the pilot would likely be unable to make it off the craft successfully, as the crew on-board the ship would likely notice and prevent the pilot from escaping the vessel in time. Sirius volunteered for the mission, as the Orion's stealth capabilities would enable him to infiltrate the Arkadacta unnoticed and plant the bomb successfully, though there was still a high chance that he would be unable to make it off the vessel. Shortly before the mission began, while Sirius was outfitting the Orion to prepare for the mission, Daria entered the hangar bay. She was unsure if either of them would see each other again after the mission, as Daria was to be part of the first strike teams to enter orbit following the Arkadacta's destruction. Sirius told her that she already knew the answer, as it was unlikely that he would be surviving the mission, which made Daria visibly upset, and she rushed to hug Sirius before saying their last goodbyes to each other as she left to prepare for the mission. When Arcturus inquired if Sirius meant what he said, Sirius responded saying he was smart enough to figure it out. When the mission began, the Orion made an accelerated Jump to Faros orbit, and quickly engaged it's stealth capabilities to fly past the Arkadacta's defensive measures. Once past it's shields, the Orion found a large hole in the side of the ship's armour, allowing Sirius to jump out and onto the Arkadacta, leaving the Orion to retreat to a safe distance. Once on-board, he rapidly made his way to the point where the bomb was to be set, but was met with much less resistance than he had anticipated, and was easily able to plant the bomb and set it's detonation timer. Unbeknownst to him, this was due to Rigel having broken onto the ship moments prior, and the majority of the ship's crew was focussed on combating him instead. Sirius was able to make it off the Arkadacta successfully, with Arcturus bringing the Orion to him for a faster exit. As the Orion shot away from the ship, the bomb detonated, and the Arkadacta began to fall apart, allowing the waiting Dosethin fleets to jump in. As the Arkadacta fell, Rigel, who was still on-board and was heavily damaged from all the explosions taking place on the ship, took aim at the retreating Orion with an MRPA-4 prototype railgun, and made a direct hit on the Orion, blowing out it's engines and wounding Sirius. The wrecked Orion rapidly began to fall out of orbit, and Sirius used it's remaining sheds of power to eject Arcturus' AI core from the ship, preventing Arcturus from being destroyed, where he would later be picked up by a Dosethin dropship. The wreckage of the Orion crashlanded on the surface of Faros shortly after, and Rigel had followed it's descent, and dropped onto the surface moments later. Sirius emerged from the wreckage of the Orion, and the two met with each other for the first time in decades. Both were damaged beyond conceivable repair, and both knew it well, and elected to bring their centuries-long battling to a close, with one final conflict to decide the victor. Rigel and Sirius began an extremely intense and close-range battle, with both of the ancient machines putting every bit of power they had left into each hit, and became progressively more decayed and broken as the fight continued. Rigel managed to tear out a significant portion of Sirius' head plating, and removed one of his arms, though Sirius was able to use his foot-mounted thrusters to melt off one of Rigel's legs. Even with some of their limbs missing, the two continued to battle, until eventually, Rigel finally fell. Seeming to be released from Fomalhaut's control as he was defeated, Rigel was able to speak to Sirius free of control for the first time in over twenty-five thousand years. Rigel apologised for all that he had done, and commended Sirius on the powerful warrior he had become over the years, and asked Sirius to lay him to rest with one final shot. Sirius obliged, and finally defeated his brother with a arc-bolt shot to the head. Sirius fell back after this, as he too began to succumb to the extensive damage he had also received in the fight. With his final amounts of energy, he signed off to the Dosethin fleets, and was left to drift off into death. Legacy Although Sirius was known to few, the mark he'd left on the galaxy and the people around him would be felt for decades to come. The remains of his body were retrived shortly after his death, and while most was taken in for research, some parts of him and his belongings remained with the few he deemed his friends and allies. Daria attached his left shoulder plate onto her armour, and Arcturus used a section of his leg plating on his Loader body. Cassiopeia would also take his own amulet and cloak after meeting and siding with the Dosethin. His service to the Dosethin military in his final years was celebrated, earning him a statue in the Aubitha naval headquarters. Personality Sirius was calm, collected, wise, and extremely patient being, dedicated to his allies above all else. He rarely showed signs of emotion, and was guided by logic rather than his personal feelings, and as such often came across as cold and uncaring to those who did not know him well. Though his initial devotion to the Terran Empire was unknown, Sirius was extremely loyal to the T'Nuan Order after joining it, and continued it's ways and traditions even centuries after it's fall. During his time as Grandmaster, the few that knew him regarded him as extremely wise, and lead many of the Order's operations with an extremely high degree of success. He often felt a deep sense of regret surrounding both his failure in the Ardioak War and inability to save the remaining Order members. Although Sirius was often calm and and rarely showed anger, he often preferred to settle a dispute with combat rather than diplomacy, but still remained collected even in the heat of battle. Skills and Equipment Like all Sentinels, Sirius was exceptionally skilled in combat. His classification as a Light-type made him orientated towards agility, stealth, and accuracy rather than raw strength and firepower. He possessed an exceptional aim with all types of firearms, and had the highest average accuracy score of any Sentinel, being able to target and successfully hit an object kilometres away with ease. Though not as strong as heavier Sentinels such as Rigel or Canopus, Sirius was still far stronger than most humans and possessed an extreme proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. His strength combined with his lightweight frame also gave him exceptional manoeuvrability, being able to run at speeds of over 70km/h and thrust at even higher speeds. His light-distortion lattice coating gave him exceptional stealth capabilities, being able to vanish almost completely from sight and remain hard to detect even in infra-red and ultraviolet light frequencies. Sirius' Plasmacaster built into his right arm is a weapon he rarely used in public, as it's exotic and advanced nature would raise far too much suspicion. It always came in extremely useful as a backup or last resort weapon, however, being able to disable machines and take out opponents with ease. He modified the weapon to enable him to alter the intensity and charge of the bolts the weapon fired, allowing him to use the weapon to stun humans without permanent damage by lowering the power of the bolts, or increase their intensity by charging the weapon prior to firing it. Over the many years of his life, Sirius gained much experience and wisdom, enhancing his skills even further. He was extremely adept at reconnaissance and obtaining information in all regards, including eavesdropping, interrogation, and scouting. Sirius aimed to always possess a vast knowledge of any situation or location he found himself in, which culminated in his usage of the Overview Network. After receiving the ''Orion'' from Silthis, Sirius also became an adept starship pilot, though was known to find difficulties when having to pilot larger craft. Sirius used a vast array of different types of equipment over the course of his career, many of which he always had in storage, though there are several items that he was rarely seen without. * T'Nuan Cloak: One of the most notable is his modified T'Nuan Cloak, which he wore throughout his time as Grandmaster and on several occasions throughout his exile, often to blend in more easily with crowds and remain incognito, despite it became very withered in it's later years. As well as enhancing his Takis core's efficiency, it also passively reduced Sirius' signature in infra-red and ultraviolet light frequencies, and was able to cloak with the rest of his body. * T'Nuan Amulet: Sirius received his T'Nuan Amulet shortly after his acceptance into the Order, and like many other Guardians before him, seldom took it off after receiving it, and was never far from it if it was taken off. Sirius' amulet uses a slightly different design than most, inscribed with markings similar to those found on Terran ruins. * Eldiss S7: Though Sirius was known for using hundreds of different firearms throughout his life, the Eldiss S7 designated marksman rifle was his primary weapon of choice during his last decades. It had been modified with a variety of customisations, including a suppressor, stronger scope, and extended magazine. * Projec-drone: After meeting Arcturus, Sirius often carried around a projector drone on his waist which could be remotely controlled by Arcturus and project a hologram of him, and also for him to interface with data ports. Trivia * Sirius was capable of speaking over 13 different languages, including English, German, Russian, Chinese, French, Dutch, Swedish, Italian, Spanish, Portugese, Arabic, Takiruun, and Voustrukan. * As well as the entirety of the Dosethin Republic, Sirius was also banned from the Voustrukan capital of Ustrina, despite never being seen on-world by authorities. * Sirius actually found the Voyager 2 space probe during his travels, and it's golden record is currently stored on-board Ordi Station. * There are many urban myths and legends about Sirius around galactic space, including being a Voustrukan military prototype, an extraterrestrial, or even being a supernatural entity such as a demon or ghost. * Sirius was the only member of the Sentinel project to have been met with production delays lasting more than a few days. His intended completion date was July 6th, 2374 CE. * Sirius was also the only member of the Sentinel project to lack antennae or fins on his head. * Sirius' name comes from the brightest star in the night sky, Sirius, which is actually a binary star. * Sirius achieved the rank of Grandmaster faster than any other Guardian. * As a result of learning to speak Takiruun from Firohk Cira, Sirius also picked up a number of phrases and colloquialisms Firohk was known to say. Category:Guardians Category:Artil Team